Lake Tahoe For Christmas, Australia for The Fourth
by floridageorgialine
Summary: Ok, don't like summaries, just read the story, and then review please. Thanks ya'll
1. Chapter 1

The young girl climbed out of her rented SUV and walked slowly up the steps to the chalet. She rang the bell and a young woman stepped from the back room, smiling at her.

"Hi, my names Jagger, I made reservations."

She checked the book and nodded, "I will be right back." The woman returned with a set of keys and handed them to Jagger, "your cabin's right back there." She pointed to a cabin nestled under a cluster of trees. "you can walk to the dining hall from there, I hope you enjoy your stay."

Jagger climbed back into her truck and drove to the cabin. "Thank goodness for central heat." She said opening the door.

Jagger decided to walk over to the dining hall rather than prepare a meal in her room. She noticed a blonde haired woman sitting at the bar, but there was no one else in the room. She walked up to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Mind if I sit?" the blonde shook her head no and Jagger sat down.

"My names Jagger."

"Aurora." The blonde nodded to her. "Jagger, that's a unique name."

She smiled, "My dad loves the Rolling Stones, so I was named Jagger after Mick Jagger. My middle name's Marie."

"So, I can tell by your accent you aren't from here." Jagger sipped her beer.

"No, I am from Australia."

"Oh, long way from home."

"Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live in Georgia"

"How far is that from here?"

"It's a long way, its down south."

"Oh,"

The door opened and a cluster of men walked in, hooting and hollering. There was one who caught Jagger's eye and he smiled at her.

"Oh dear god." Aurora said ducking her head.

"What's wrong? You know them?"

"I have to go , it was nice meeting you."

Aurora shot out the door and leaned against the wood building, peering in the window. It was him alright, that bastard. She quickly retreated to her cabin and locked the door.

It had been almost four years since she had seen him. Four long pain filled lonely years.

"Mind if I sit?" Jagger looked up into a pair of dark eyes.

"Sure."

She eyed him up and down.

"Oh, sorry, names Jonathan."

"Jagger, nice to meet you."

"Jagger? Parents must be Stones fans." He eyed her up and down, wondering how old she was. She didn't look much older than his son.

"So, what happened to your friend? She shot out of here like a bat outta hell."

"She's not my friend, we were just talking."

"Oh, buy you a beer?"

"I really was just about to get myself something to eat and head back to my room."

"Sounds good to me,"

"Um, I meant that I was going to go back to MY room, alone."

"Oh, sure. Well nice to meet you. Hope I see you around."

"Yeah."

Jagger grabbed her food and walked out the door.

Aurora laid on the bed in her cabin, finally able to take a deep breath. She never thought she would see him again, and now, here he was. She thought often of that passion filled summer when he had swept her off her feet. They hardly left the stateroom of his boat the entire three months she was in Dutch Harbor. Then, upon returning home to Australia, she discovered she was pregnant and called him on the boat to tell him. He had, after all given her the number. Her heart was broken when he acted as if he didn't even know who she was, even telling her he would call the police if she called again. She never told him about the baby, hell, he hadn't given her the chance. She delivered her daughter, seven months later, a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed baby girl she named Asteria, following the culture of her homeland and family. She was the light of Aurora's life. She started calling the little girl Sydney, or Syd, after the death of her grandfather, who was from Sydney Australia.

Aurora picked up the telephone and dialed her mom's number. She could hear her daughter happily chattering in the background.

"Well, we have been waiting her hear from you. You get to Lake Tahoe ok?"

"Yes, I wish I was there with you though."

"Well, we wont be celebrating Christmas until you get home, hang on."

Her mother handed her daughter the phone, and she immediately started chattering away.

"You be a good girl for your grandmother, I will see you in a few weeks ok, yes, I promise to make lots of pictures."

Aurora hung the phone up with a pang of sadness, and guilt. It was her dad who suggested she come here, "Just to clear your head and have some time to yourself." She picked up her nightgown and went into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Jagger woke up early the next morning, preparing to hit the slopes. She quickly walked over to the dining hall, and saw the dark haired man she had met the night before standing on the front porch.

"Morning." he said smiling at her.

"Morning,"

"Sleep ok?" he said closing the door.

"Yeah, and now all I want is a hot cup of coffee."

"What do you take in it?"

"Nothing, I drink it black," He motioned for her to sit.

"I will be right back."

In a few moments, he returned to the table with two steaming cups of coffee. Jagger immediately wrapped her hands around the steaming cup to warm them.

"So, you said your name is Jagger?"

She nodded, sipping the hot beverage.

"Not a very southern name." He said smiling at her. This man had the sexiest friggin smile she had ever seen.

She shrugged, "Where are you from?" She said rather sarcastically. Fine or not, he was starting to pick her nerves.

"Alaska,"

"Oh," she looked up and saw Aurora coming in the door. Jagger smiled and waved.

"Why don't you sit with us?"

"I need something hot to drink." Jonathan offered to get her a cup of coffee, but she shook her head, "I would love a cup of Milo, but I didn't pack any."

"Sorry, but what's that?" Jagger said shaking her head,

"Its like what American's call hot chocolate." she said smiling at Jagger.

"Oh, so you hitting the slopes with me?"

"I haven't skied in years."

Jonathan smiled up at her, "Well, its like good sex, once you do it, you don't forget."

Aurora gave him a look that said 'fuck you' and turned back to Jagger, "You don't mind me tagging along?"

"Not at all." she stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Meet me over there, say thirty minutes."

Aurora nodded and smiled.

Jagger walked over to the ski lift and sat down for the attendant to fit her with a pair of skis. Before long, Jonathan sauntered over.

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along." He said leaning over her, "I never miss out on the chance to hang out with beautiful women."

"Holy Shit." Jagger thought, "he's hitting on me."

Jagger had read enough blogs and talked to enough women friends to know who Jonathan Hillstrand was. Her own mother had even told her, "he hits on women like ARod hits baseballs, so you steer clear of him if you ever meet him." Her mother knew with Jaggers new found career that meeting up with him would happen sooner or later. There was however a small part of her that had always lived on the edge, and this man was gorgeous.

"Well, you will have to ask Aurora if she's ok with it, This was kinda gonna be our day."

Jonathan plopped down beside her. "She a good friend of yours?"

"No, actually we met when I got here yesterday, but she seems like a nice person." Jagger tied her boot, "seems kinda sad too."

Aurora walked up about that time and glared at Jonathan. Ever since her fling with the boat captain, she had found herself despising men, no matter how good looking they were.

Jonathan slid his arm around Jagger, "Well, what do you say we have dinner, then see what happens after that."

"Sure," she said smiling up at him.

"Jagger, can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Sure." the girls hopped onto the ski lift.

"Be careful."

"Its just dinner Aurora, its not like I am going to bed with him."

"I said the same thing."

Jagger looked over at her and frowned, "What do you mean?"

Aurora told Jagger the story of the summer she'd spent in Dutch, and of the boat captain that had shattered her heart.

"We had a child." Aurora said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh, Aurora, does he know?"

She shook her head, "And please, don't mention this to him either."

"You mean, he's here?"

"Yes, I saw him last night."

"So, that's the reason you bolted outta there so damn fast."

She nodded, "He doesn't know about Asteria." she shook her head, "I called the boat when I found out, you know, to tell him, and he acted as if he didn't know who I was."

"That bastard,"

"Jagger, please, lets just keep this between us ok."

Jagger laid a hand on Aurora's shoulder, "Sure, you have a photo of her?"

Aurora nodded and flipped her phone out. Jagger smiled at the picture of the giggling little girl, busy making a sandcastle. She looked just like him.

The girls spent the rest of the day skiing, falling, laughing, cussing and in general having a blast. Jagger more than once, sensed eyes on her before looking up to see Jonathan watching her.

"That was positively exhilarating." Aurora said. "I cant tell you the last time I had such fun."

"Me either," Jagger said sitting down at the table. "I am starving."

"Me too" Aurora looked over the menu and frowned, "wonder what a Bison Burger is?"

Jagger laughed, "Just what it says, its bison," She shrugged, "kinda like a hamburger."

"Oh, you ever eaten one?"

"Oh yeah, they are soooo good, they don't have all the fat that beef has."

Aurora slid the menu card up over her face, and Jagger looked up, seeing the arrogant boat captain walk in. Jagger had a good mind to walk right over there and tell him about himself, but she wasn't going to do that to Aurora.

"You want to order and go back to my cabin?" Jagger said leaning over.

In a few minutes, Jagger returned to the table, "Come on."

"What about our food."

"They will bring it to us."

Aurora and Jagger settled on the floor in front of the fireplace and ate their bison burgers. Jagger was right, this was the best thing Aurora had ever tasted.

"So, you just gonna spend the next two weeks avoiding him?"

Aurora nodded.

"You are better than me girl, I'd be in his grill."

"In his... I don't understand." Aurora gave her a puzzled look.

"I'd tell his ass off." Jagger said.

"Oh," Aurora shook her head, "sooo not worth it."

"So," Aurora said tossing the Styrofoam plate into the trash, "you never told me what you do."

"Oh, I am a photographer. I work for Field and Stream, Hunting magazines mostly, and I have done some stuff for National Geographic,"

"That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it is, I got to go to Africa last year and it was quite an experience."

"Why?"

"Well, our truck got charged by a herd of elephants, and a giraffe tried to eat my camera." Jagger said laughing, "I did get some pretty cool shots of two male giraffes fighting for dominance though."

Aurora looked at her wide eyed, "You took those photographs?"

"Yeah, you saw them?"

"Yes, I had to take Syd to the doctor, and she was looking through a copy laying on the table, she loves animals."

"I will have to email you some pictures."

"Yes, please do, I would love for us to stay in touch."

"Well, I am suppose to be traveling to Australia this summer, so maybe we can get together."

"I would love that."

The two girls chatted until the wee hours. Jagger looked up at the clock and noticed how late it was. "Let me walk you to your cabin," she picked up the flashlight and her trusty pistol. "There is who knows what kind of wildlife out there."

Jagger walked Aurora back to her cabin and stared across the snow. She heard a whistle and looked up to see Captain Hillstrand walking toward her.

"Little late for you to be out isn't it."

"So what are you now, my friggin bodyguard?"

"Just concerned." He said smiling. There was something about his girl that he just couldn't seem to get enough of. "Thought we were gonna have dinner?"

"I am sorry about that, guess time slipped by me," she looked up at him, "Tomorrow?" he nodded.

Jagger slid the key into the door of her cabin and turned to him, "Good night"

Jonathan stopped himself before he kissed her. "Good night Jagger." he said walking down the steps and back toward his own cabin.

The next morning, the girls sat in the dining hall eating breakfast, Aurora's eyes never leaving the front door.

"You never told me what you do."

Aurora looked at Jagger and popped from her trance "I'm sorry what?"

"What do you do, you know, to earn a living."

"Oh, I own a marina and chartering company in Australia. The marina's called Syd's, after my daughter, and there is a gift shop that adjoins the marina. Injured animals are sometimes brought in and we nurse them back to health."

Jagger looked at her wide eyed, "Wait a minute, you are not talking about Aurora's Charters are you?"

"Yeah, that would be me. I own ten boats, "The Athena, The Sunrise, The Moonphase, The Titan, The Virgin, The Sydney, The Aprodite, The Artemus, The Asteria, and The Anatolia."

Jagger shook her head, "We were there last year, photographing Great White's."

"You?"

Jagger nodded and pulled a necklace from under her shirt. Hanging from it was a huge Shark tooth.

"Where in the world did you get that?"

Jagger pulled the leg of her jeans up, revealing a huge scar, "The doctor pulled it out of my leg." she shook her head, "it was just a juvenile."

"Jagger, don't act as if it was no big deal. Do you have any idea how many surfers and divers go into the ocean and never come out?"

Jagger nodded, "My injury wasn't that bad, and needless to say, its the last time I will photograph a shark."

Aurora's face went pale and she grabbed her jacket, "Um, I am done. If you still want to go into town, I better get ready."

She quickly walked to the door, head ducked so he couldn't see her face.

"What's the deal with your friend?" Jonathan said, "She got something against Crab fisherman?"

Jagger shrugged, "Have no idea."

"Well," he said smiling at her, "Are we having dinner tonight, or are you gonna stand me up again?"

Jagger laughed, "No, I wont stand you up, I promise, see you at six?"

Jonathan took her hands and kissed her cheek, "Its a date."

"So, you having dinner with him?" Aurora peered over at Jagger?'

"Yeah, why?"

"Just be careful ok?"

"I will."

Jagger pulled into the outlet mall and Aurora let out a whistle, "Holy cow, I have never seen a mall this big."

Jagger laughed, "You ready to shop till we drop?"

Aurora was surprised that she had found so much for Asteria. The little girl loved anything with Hello Kitty on it, and Aurora had hit the motherload.

"You just about ready?" Jagger said walking over to her.

"Yeah, look at all the cool stuff I found for Asteria." She showed Jagger the price tags, "and I cant believe how reasonable this is."

"That's why its an outlet." Jagger said, as they headed to cash out.

"So, what are you and whats his name doing tonight?"

"Dinner," Jagger said looking over at her, "and that's it."

"None of my business."

"No, I don't sleep around like that, especially with someone I barely know."

"He is cute Jagger,"

"Cute hell, he's fuckin hot." Jagger said and they burst into giggles.

Aurora blushed, "I also couldn't help but notice the size of his, shall we say, what not."

"Yeah, that's kind of hard to ignore." Jagger said pulling in front of the cabin.

"Well, thank you for a lovely afternoon. That's the most fun I have had in ages."

"Me too." Jagger said giving her a hug, "See you tomorrow."

Jagger quickly dressed and was slipping her eelskin boots on when Jonathan knocked at the door.

"You look nice," He said smiling at her.

She looked at him dressed in a long sleeve Time Bandit t shirt and jacket, ball cap on his head.

"I'm sorry I cant say the same about you," She said closing the door. "You would think since you are spending the evening with a lady, you could have dressed better."

"I don't put on airs, what you see is what you get." He said opening the truck door for her. Jagger very much liked what she saw, too much in fact.

"Thought we would drive into town. There's a place called Ted's."

Jagger nodded, "I have eaten there before."

"Well, do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, that's fine."

Jagger and Jonathan ate and talked until well after midnight. She had, she feared, drank one too many Kahlua and Cream, and the alcohol was getting to her.

"I guess we'd better head back." Jonathan said standing up.

"Yeah, didn't realize it was quite so late."

Jagger waited for him to open the door to the truck and climbed in.

Jonathan walked over to the drivers side, not able to get the image of Jagger's fine, tight ass out of his mind. She was quite a beauty, with her lavender eyes and black hair. She couldn't be more than five feet tall, slender and petite. Jonathan eyed her boobs as he climbed into the truck.

"I need to ask you a question, and please don't take this the wrong way." He looked over at her,

"Ask away," She said shrugging. "I am not easily offended."

"Really," He grinned at her.

"Yeah, I am usually pretty good at telling someone to fuck off, then I forget about it."

"Ok," he looked over at her, "How old are you Jagger?"

"Just turned 43, why?"

"Well, at least I'm not dating someone Taylor's age." He thought with relief.

"You damn sure don't look 43."

"Well, thanks." she said smiling at him.

"Tomorrows Christmas Eve," He glanced over at her, "You staying here?"

"Yeah, I wont be going back home until after New Years."

"What about your friend?"

"I think she's leaving the day after Christmas."

"Oh," He nodded.

He pulled in front of her cabin and got out, opening her door for her.

"Thanks, I had fun." she said unlocking the door.

"Me too." he leaned against the door frame, "We will have to do that again soon."

"Well, goodnight." She said turning and closing the door. She watched him walk to his truck. Jagger was becoming very interested in the dark haired Captain, but her living in Georgia, and him living in Alaska or Seattle just wasn't going to work out. She went to the bedroom and put on her flannel pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Merry Christmas." Jagger sat a box down in front of Aurora.

"Milo." Aurora laughed, "Where did you find this?"

Jagger sat down and laid her jacket on the back of the chair, "The outlet mall. There was a shop that sold it."

"Thank you Jagger." she said smiling. "But I didn't get you a thing."

"Its ok, don't worry about it." she sat back in the chair, "I talked to my boss earlier. Guess where I am spending the summer?"

"Where?" Aurora sipped her hot chocolate.

"Australia."

Aurora gasped, "You are kidding me?" she clapped her hands, "You have to stay with me." she shook her head, "no my two bedroom flat would get crowded fast."

"There is a hotel right across the street from the Marina, that's where we will be staying."

"Oh, great." she gave Jagger's hand a squeeze, "I do hope I will have opportunity to show you around."

"I'm sure you will." Jagger looked up to see Jonathan walking in.

"So, you didn't tell me how your date went." Aurora said leaning over.

"Probably not the direction he wanted it to go, but it was nice,"

Jonathan winked at her walking past their table to the coffee pot.

"He sure is, how did you put it, Hot." Aurora said laughing.

"Yeah, he is." Jagger leaned over, "smells good too."

They both burst out laughing. Aurora looked up to see him walking in the door.

"I will catch up with you later." Aurora slipped out the side door.

Jagger was standing in the entrance to the dining hall waiting on Aurora. She silently hoped that he wouldn't show up and they could enjoy dinner. Jagger felt a hand on her back, and turned, smiling.

Jonathan pointed up, and Jagger noticed she was standing under a huge clump of mistletoe. Before she could think, Jonathan had pulled her in for a long, slow kiss.

"It is tradition after all." He said sliding his arms around her.

"Well, I am a traditional girl." she said smiling up at him.

He kissed her again, "Merry Christmas Jagger." He said and walked over, joining his brothers at a table in the corner of the dining hall.

"One hell of a Christmas Present." Jagger said to herself as Aurora walked in the side door.

"Merry Christmas." Aurora handed Jagger a box.

"What's this?" Jagger sat down and lifted the lid off the box.

"A new camera lens." she picked it up.

"You mentioned you needed one."

"Thanks." Jagger said smiling. "Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, I cant wait to get home to Asteria, see her face when she opens her gifts."

"Well, I have something for her." Jagger picked up a framed photo of a Jaguar she had made in Africa. "I hope she likes it."

"Oh, I am sure she will love it." Aurora shook her head, " I do hate to leave, we've become such good chums."

"I know, but we can call each other, email, and summer will be here before we know it."

"So, how was the kiss?" Aurora said smiling at Jagger.

"Girl are you friggin kiddin me, I saw friggin fireworks."

Aurora laughed, "Well, since I wont be here to keep my eye on you, promise me you will keep your undies up."

Jagger held her hand up, "Scouts honor."

Aurora boarded the plane bound for home. She still couldn't believe she had flown to Lake Tahoe to forget about him, and he shows up. She leaned her head against the window, and thought about the first time she'd ever seen him. Blue long sleeve shirt, tight levi's and tennis shoes. He was walking down the dock when he saw her, and thumped his cigarette into the harbor. He invited her for a beer, and one thing led to another, until she wound up in the stateroom on his boat, in his bed. Aurora shook her head, trying to think about something, anything else. She glanced down at the photo of her daughter on her phone and smiled. She was the spitting image of him, right down to the grin. It hurt Aurora to look at her sometimes. She loved her daughter, she just wished she didn't look so much like her father.

Jagger peered down at her phone and checked the text message from Aurora. She smiled when she read the text.

_Asteria loved the Hello Kitty, and she put the picture you gave her by her bed. We had a good Christmas._

Jagger smiled and texted back:

_Awesome. I am headed home now. I will let you know when we will be arriving in Australia. Talk to you soon. _

Jagger walked into her office and laid her lap top on the desk. She quickly checked her messages, and returned a few phone calls. She leaned over and turned the oscilating fan on that sat on the bookcase, and fanned herself. Summers in Warner Robbins were brutal. "I hope to hell Australia's not this hot."

Jagger shot an email to Aurora letting her know that she would be arriving in Australia on Friday, and closed her laptop.

She leaned back in her chair, thinking about the sexy boat captain she had met in Lake Tahoe. Nothing happened between them, nothing intimate anyway, but Jagger couldn't stop thinking about him.

Jonathan boarded the plane bound for Australia, and sighed.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" His brother Andy plopped down in the seat beside him.

Jonathan stretched and shook his head, "Gonna be a long flight."

"And you are thinking about that woman." Andy said shaking his head.

"What woman."

"The woman you met at Christmas, the woman you called three times when we were out during Opie season. The woman you have texted at least 50 times that I know of." Andy shook his head, "Must be some damn good shit."

"We didn't have sex man." Jonathan said giving him a dirty look.

"What." Andy sat up and looked at his brother, "You had opportunity to tag a woman, and you didn't?"

"She's not like that man, she's a real lady." Jonathan sighed, "I had always heard the term 'southern grace, southern charm' never saw it till I met her."

"I have never seen you like this," Andy said chucking. "you got it pretty bad for her,"

"Yeah, and I will probably never see her again."

"Jagger." Aurora yelled across the parking lot.

"Hey," Jagger jogged across the street and greeted her friend with a hug.

"Gosh its good to see you."

"You too," she slid an arm over Aurora's shoulder.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Didn't you hear? The Captains Tour, I am making pictures."

They walked into the gift shop and Aurora shook her head, "I had no idea."

She looked up and her face turned white, "Oh dear god." Aurora put her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Jagger followed Aurora's eyes. Asteria, Aurora's little girl was chatting happily away, with the man who had fathered her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big shout out to my buddy T for giving me the inspo for the story. While I know the title is confusing, (I know they don't likely celebrate July 4th down under) Ya'll just stick with me. Me being the queen of twisty turnees, ya'll know, its going somewhere, who knows, we may end up back in Seattle before the end. Soooooo, just who is the mystery man? Well, keep reading and in this chapter, you just may find out. **

Aurora looked at Jagger, fear filling her eyes, "What if he figures it out."

Jagger walked over to the little girl and knelt in front of her, "Asteria, my name's Jagger."

"You gave me the Jaguar picture." The little girl grinned.

"I sure did," she smiled at her, "Why don't you take me out to see the sea turtle that was brought here yesterday."

"Ok, come on, she's out here." Asteria took her hand, "I named her Starbell, cause she has a mark that looks like a star on one side of her, and a bell on the other side." She pointed to the huge sea turtle.

"God that was close." Aurora put her hand over her forehead.

"Ma'm" a male voice said from behind her and she turned. She recognized the man as being Scott Campbell, otherwise known as Junior.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We were hoping to charter a boat."

Aurora nodded, "Well Cappy will take you out. I don't allow visitors to take my boats out anymore." She picked up a tablet and walked out the back door.

"Mother, I showed Ms Jagger the turtle."

"You did," Aurora smiled at Jagger, "You get some good shots?"

"Yeah, an adorable one of Asteria too. "

"You said her name was Jagger?"

"Yes, why." She said peering over at Scott.

"My buddy, John, met a woman named Jagger over Christmas." He shrugged, "Andy said he was all ga ga over her."

"Well, I am not sure what being ga ga over someone means,"

She introduced Cappy to Scott and told him that there were other men coming that would also be joining them.

Aurora went back inside. She found Asteria perched in Jagger's lap looking at pictures on the camera.

"Now Syd, Ms Jagger's working, you cant be bothering her."

"Can I go on Cappy's boat with Ms Jagger mama, please?"

"No, you cant."

All Aurora needed was for him to spend enough time with Asteria to figure out she was his child.

"I need your help in here today."

"OK." The little girl rolled her eyes and Jagger laughed.

"I tell you what, why don't we go get something to eat when I get back. How does that sound?"

"Awesome." Asteria wrapped her little arms around Jagger's neck, "I cant wait."

Jagger was standing on the dock, getting some awesome shots of a pod of whales when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Jagger?"

She turned, smiling when she saw Jonathan.

"What the….. what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Working." She said stepping over to him, and being caught in a bear hug.

"Doing what?"

"The company I work for is filming the Captains Tour, and I am making pictures for the magazine."

He smiled at her. He was dreading this trip, but not anymore.

"Ok, lets board up," Cappy hollered and the men started toward the boat.

Jonathan was suddenly not as interesting in fishing as he had been.

Cappy gave the instructions to the men and told them that if they were lucky enough to hook a Great White, Jagger would take a photo, but it would have to be released because it was a protected species.

Just then, a huge Great White jumped out of the water, catching a seal in its mouth.

Jagger's hands were shaking.

"Do you know how lucky you are to see that?" Cappy asked her, taking a puff off his pipe.

"Yeah, I do." she scanned through the photos. "Damn, this will make me six grand easy."

"You serious?" Andy said grinning at her.

"Yeah, do you know how hard it is to get shots like these?"

Jagger spent the rest of the afternoon photographing the men with their catches. Andy was a total ham, having to pose in every shot. The producer of their show, Deadliest Catch, had insisted they do a mock shot of the guys going down in a shark cage. Jagger almost dropped the camera laughing at Andy, his brother Neal, and Jonathan's son Scott.

"You get some good shots?"

"Yeah, really good." Jagger said to Jonathan as he joined her at the table.

Jonathan laughed when he saw the shot of his son and two brothers, "Goofy fuckers."

"How many years are there between you and Andy?"

"One"

Jagger shook her head, "Your poor mother."

Aurora's little girl came bouncing out of the gift shop and hopped into Jaggers lap.

"Are you stayin at my house?"

"No, I am staying at the hotel across the street."

Asteria pouted, "Why cant you stay with us?"

"Well, theres not enough room at your house, but I will tell you what, maybe we can go out to dinner, and your mom will let you come and swim afterwards."

"Ok, I will ask her now."

"She's a cute little girl." Jonathan said peering over at Jagger, "looks like her dad."

Jagger gave Jonathan a horrified look, "How do you know who her father is?"

"She looks just like him."

"Jonathan, if you mentioned..."

He held his hand up , "I didn't say a word." he looked at Jagger and sighed, "he doesn't know does he?'

"No,"

Jonathan ran his hand over his face and sighed. He smiled at the little girl who was busy feeding fish to an injured dolphin.

"He's got a right to know Jagger."

"I know that, but its not my place to tell him, or yours."

Jagger stood up and snapped a photo of Asteria feeding the dolphin.

Aurora stepped out of the marina, and joined Jagger by the feeding pool.

"She seems to be a natural,"

"Yes, she is, its like she understands them" Aurora said smiling at her.

"I have to tell you something," Jagger said taking Aurora's arm.

"What?"

"Jonathan figured out who Asteria's father is."

"Jagger, he cant..."

Jagger shook her head, "Don't worry, he wouldn't do that." she turned to Aurora and smiled, "you need to tell him Aurora. I mean, what if something happens, what if she gets sick..."

"You don't think I haven't thought of that every day for the past four years?" Aurora spat at her.

Jagger shook her head, "All I am saying is, if I was him, and that was my child, I would want to know."

Aurora walked back into the gift shop and started to wait on customers. With the Captains Tour being in town, she was busier now than she had been in months.

"Excuse me, can I get some help down here."

Aurora's breath caught in her throat. It was him. He was bent over, looking at a pair of earrings. "I would like to get these for my wife."

He looked up and there eyes met. He gave her a shocked look and then smiled. "OH my gosh, Aurora, its you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh." He said smiling up at her. "I haven't seen you in…."

"Four years." Aurora said glaring at him.

"You look amazing."

"What can I help you with?"

"Um, I was going to get these earrings for my…."

"Wife?" Aurora looked at him and shook her head, "And I remember you telling me you weren't married."

Aurora turned to Nat, the young woman who ran the gift shop for her, "You mind helping him with this?"

"You allright?" Nat said, climbing down from the step ladder.

"No, I need some air."

Aurora stepped out the back door, and leaned against the side of the building.

Jagger and Jonathan were walking down the dock, and she noticed Aurora standing there. Jagger didn't like the expression on her face at all.

"I will be right back."

Jagger walked up to Aurora and laid her hand on her arm, "Are you ok?"

"No," Aurora wiped her eyes, "He saw me."

Jagger peered in the window, "What did he say?"

"Oh, I just look simply amazing." Aurora glared at Jagger, "as he's buying earrings for his fucking wife."

Nat stepped to the door, "Aurora, I need you in here for a minute."

Aurora walked in and Nat handed her a credit card, "I cant get this machine to work."

Aurora swiped the card and handed it back to him. He scrawled his signature on the receipt and turned to walk out.

"Any chance we could take a walk, talk maybe?" he said turning back to her.

"No, I am not sure I want to do that."

"I just want to talk, catch up, its been a long time."

Asteria came walking in the store, soaking wet.

"What in the world happened to you?"

"I fell in the pool." The little girl was in tears.

Aurora hugged her close, "Why don't you go with Auntie Nat and let her get you into some dry things ok?"

She nodded and Nat took the little girls hand as they walked into the stock room.

He stood there, looking at Aurora with a perplexed look.

"She's your daughter?"

"Yes, why?"

"Aurora how old is she?"

"She just turned four."

He just looked at her and shook his head.

Aurora turned and let her breath out slow.

He walked down the dock, thinking back to the first time he had seen her. She was walking down the dock, blonde hair blowing around her face. He closed his eyes and could still see her, he remembered exactly what she was wearing. He had stepped out of the wheelhouse and walked out onto the dock, pretending to be lost in thought, and purposely ran right smack dab into her.

_"Oh, sorry, guess I wasn't watching where I was going." He thumped the cigarette in his hand into the harbor. "You looking for something?"_

_"Yes, actually I was looking for the man who has this boat for sale." she handed him a piece of paper. He recognized the boat, it was his good friend Karl. "I know him," he pointed, "you can find him right over there. I can walk with you if you'd like."_

_The two walked down the dock to the slip where the boat, "The Titan" was housed._

_"What do you plan to do with her?" he asked her after the paper work was signed._

_"I own a fishing charter back in Australia. I needed one more boat."_

_He found this woman not only intriguing, but beautiful. He turned his back and slid his wedding ring off, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. Things with his wife had been less than perfect over the past few months, and he had been sleeping on the boat._

_"You want to got and get something to eat?" he said looking over at her._

_"Sure." Aurora suddenly felt a rush of recklessness. She didn't even know this man's name and had agreed to go to dinner with him._

_"My truck's right over here." he said pointing to a white ford truck._

_He held the door open for her and she slid into the passengers seat, "I... I don't even know your name." she said smiling at him._

_"Sig Hansen." he said closing the door and trotting over to the drivers side._

_"My name is Aurora, Aurora Urban." _

_"Nice to meet you." he said looking her up and down. "You said Urban, any relation to the country singer?"_

_"No," she laughed, "but I do get that a lot."_

_They drove to a restaurant not far from the Harbor. They ate seafood and talked learning quite a bit about each other. _

_"I had a nice time," Aurora said as they walked back to his truck. _

_"Me too," Sig said pulling her in for a long, slow kiss._

_Aurora felt light headed and leaned against the truck for support._

_"Why don't you stay on the boat with me tonight?" he said, his blue eyes twinkling._

_"Um, I don't know, I just met you."_

_"And" he said nuzzling her neck, his hot breath igniting feelings in her she had never felt before._

_"I just, I don't think its proper."_

_"To hell with proper." He said kissing her again. He pressed himself against her, and Aurora could feel his hardness on her leg. _

_"Come on," He growled and opened the truck door for her. _

_Aurora couldn't believe this was happening. Her mother would be disgusted. The thought of the look on her mother's face almost made Aurora giggle. _

_They arrived back at the harbor and Sig led her to a huge boat named "The Northwestern." _

_"Are you sure its ok for us to be here" Aurora said as he slid her shirt off._

_"Yeah, its my boat," He said unhooking her bra and laying her down on the bed._

_"Oh, I cant believe this is about to happen" Aurora thought to herself as he entered her. _

_The next morning, Sig woke up and smiled, looking over at her. He got up to use the bathroom and noticed a stain on the sheet._

_Aurora stirred and smiled up at him. He laid back down, and kissed her gently. _

_"Aurora, was this your first time?" She nodded. He stood up and cussed under his breath, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Its ok, you didn't hurt me. It was actually kind of nice."_

_For the next three months, Sig and Aurora hardly saw daylight, except to go and eat, and come right back to his boat, making passionate love to each other. _

_Before Aurora knew it, it was time for her to return home. Her right hand man, Cappy and his son had arrived to pick the boat up. Sig drove her to the airport and they stood in the terminal in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity._

_"I have to go." she said pulling away from him._

_"I don't want you to." he said kissing her, "this has been the best three months of my life."_

_"I know, but I can come back and visit, right." _

_Aurora boarded the plane, the scent of his aftershave still lingering in the air. He had given her the number to the boat and told her she could call him._

_He thought back to the night that she did indeed call the boat. She sounded strange, maybe even a little afraid. _

_"Sig, its Aurora."_

_"Who?" He barked into the phone, "who the fuck is this?"_

_"Its Aurora, Aurora Urban, remember, we met in Dutch."_

_"Look lady I don't know who the hell you are, but..._

_"Sig, I have to tell you something, something important, I..."  
_

_"Do not call this boat again, or I will call the police." He slammed the phone down. _

"She's mine." he said to himself. "that little girl is mine."

He walked back into the gift shop and walked over to Nat.

"Excuse me, but where would I find Aurora?"

Nat pointed to the office and Sig thanked her, walking down a small hallway before turning a corner and tapping on the door.

"Can I help you?" she said, sounding disgusted.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He sat in the chair in front of her desk and sighed, "I was thinking, you know, about the time you came to Dutch, when you bought "The Titan" from Karl." she nodded, "I think about those three months a lot, the time we spent together, and I was thinking about something."

"What?" she said peering down at the log she was working on.

He leaned up, "That was almost four years ago Aurora."

She looked up at him and shrugged, "So."

"She's mine isn't she?" he said "the little girl, Asteria, she's my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you are all liking this so far, and as always, thanks for the kind reviews.**

**So, our mystery man was revealed, and will meet his daughter later in this chapter. **

**Captain Hillstrand finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of feelings for Jagger, and the two of them wind up in a sticky situation.**

**Oh, and remember Nat, our girl from the gift shop? WELLLLL, she's about to meet one very hot Zack Larson, sooooo, ya'll grab ya a cup of Milo and lets read on. **

Aurora looked at Sig and nodded, "Yes, Asteria is your daughter."

He looked as if he could have killed her, "Why the hell didn't you tell me."

"What, how dare you." She glared at him, "I called the boat, to tell you , and you threatened calling the authorities on me,"

"Can I meet her?"

" I really don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to confuse her."

"You cant deny me that right Aurora."

"I can deny you whatever I please, you stay away from her."

Jagger was standing by the entrance to the shop, looking in the window.

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" Jonathan said chuckling.

"Oh, I am sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go to dinner with me."

"Oh, Jonathan, I am sorry, I was just."

"I know," he shook his head, "she's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I wonder if she told him." Jagger said looking up at him.

"I don't know." He shook his head, "So, are you gonna answer my question or not?"

"Hmmm, about what." Jagger said, peering in the window.

Jonathan spun her around, and kissed her, "Now that I have your full attention, I would like to take you out to dinner, then maybe go back to the hotel and whatever happens, just happens. You interested?"

Jagger smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yeah, I will go to dinner with you, but the whatever happens thing." She shrugged, "Meh, I don't know."

"Oh, I do." He said lifting her up,

Jagger laughed as he walked down the dock swinging her around.

Sig looked at Aurora and shook his head, "Four years. Were you planning on telling me at all?"

"You didn't deserve to know after the way you treated me." she hissed.

"The way I treated you? What the..."

"You mean you don't remember telling me you would call the police if I ever called you again?'

"I didn't know you were pregnant or..."

"Or what?" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"I could have, would have..." he looked up at her, "How can you be so hostile toward me, I didn't even know."

"Speaking of not knowing things." she nodded toward his finger, "you told me you weren't married."

"My wife and I were separated, I was staying on the boat then."

"Oh, and you didn't think to mention that?" she stood up and closed the door, "I lost my virginity with you, a married fucking man."

He stood up and took her hands, "I know that, and I am sorry."

He smiled at her, "Just so you know, I thought you were pretty damn hot, still do."

"Don't say things like that to me," she said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "you hurt me."

He pulled her into his arms and sighed, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Aurora wiped her eyes and took his hand, "Come on, lets go meet your daughter."

**Nat**

Nat closed the inventory book and yawned. It had been a very long day, and she was ready to go home. She heard the front bell ding and swore under her breath. She absentmindedly stumbled to the front and mumbled a "can I help you."

"Yeah, I was looking for a shark tooth necklace. The store owner said you had some in here."

Nat looked up into a pair of very dark, very sexy eyes.

"Um, yeah sure." she said walking over to the wall, "we have some right here."

She turned and couldn't help but notice how tall he was, He towered over her. She glanced at his legs, and then his ass, neatly packed in a pair of tight levi's shorts.

"So, do you guys make these or do you order them?"

Nat was so preoccupied staring at him, she didn't hear his question.

"Ma'm" he said grinning at her,

"Oh, I am so sorry," she shook her head, "what?"

"Do you make these or do you order them?' he handed her the necklace and she walked behind the counter.

"They are made locally." she peered up at him, "the same guy who makes the steel shark suits makes these."

"So, you ever seen a Great White up close?'

"No, and I don't intend to." Nat said handing him his credit card back.

"My name's Zack."

"Nat, nice to meet you."

"So, would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Sure." Nat said, thinking he meant at a later time.

"Well, you will have to direct me, I have no idea where anything is, except the hotel across the street."

"Oh, you mean now?"

"Well, yeah," he laughed, "unless you are already spoken for."

She shook her head no, "I need to let Aurora know I am leaving." she said and stepped down the hallway.

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"So, you have been out on a boat before." He said as they walked down the dock the next morning.

"I grew up on the Flint River in Georgia, so yeah. I was driving my daddy's bass boat by the time I could walk."

"Ocean's different."

"I am aware. I am well aware what a bitch Mother Nature can be when she's PMS'ing."

Jonathan laughed, "Never heard it put quite like that before."

They came to a boat called. "Serena" and Jonathan helped her board.

"Holy Crap." she said looking around, "this thing's huge."

He smiled at her as she inspected every inch of the boat.

"Ok, so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said easing down in the captains chair with him, "You gonna let me drive?"

They headed out and had sailed for nearly an hour. Jonathan had dropped anchor and fixed Jagger the most awesome lobster she had ever eaten. After a good 45 minutes of kissing and very heavy petting, he decided they should head back.

"Fuck' he said when he turned the key, and nothing happened.

"What's wrong?"

"We're stuck." he said picking up the radio.

He found Jagger in the stateroom and sat down on the bed beside her. "Hope you don't have any problems spending the night at sea." he said smiling at her.

"Why?"

"Well, nobody can tow us back in until tomorrow." he slid his arm around her and kissed her.

"This might not be such a bad thing after all." She said, pulling him down onto the bed.

**Sig and Aurora**

Aurora walked into her small two room flat and found Asteria sitting on the couch reading a Nat Geo kids book about animals. It had been a busy morning, and she was thankful she had Kendra right next door. She had told Aurora to call on her day or night. There had been a few times Asteria had stayed the night at Kendra's house.

"Thanks Kendra" she said to the baby sitter.

Sig looked at the little girl and his eyes misted. She was a mixture of him and her mother, and she had his fathers twinkling eyes.

Aurora wasn't exactly sure how to approach this, so she sat down beside her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"What are you reading about?" Aurora said.

"This is about Rhinos." she said peering up at her mom, "Ms Jagger said she saw some when she was in Africa, and she said she could teach me how to make pictures too."

"Asteria, mother needs to talk to you about something." she looked up at Sig and back down at her daughter. "Do you remember when we had the conversation about daddies?" Asteria looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, I do." she looked from Sig to Aurora, "but mother, I don't have a daddy."

Sig stepped over, picking the little girl up, "You do now." he said smiling at her.

"Asteria, this is your daddy." Aurora said choking back tears.

"For real?"

"Yes."

Aurora watched her daughter showing Sig the books she had been reading. Sig stood up to join Aurora in the kitchen.

"She's a smart little girl." he said smiling.

"We can work out a custody arrangement later." she said.

Sig kissed her softly, "There's no need for that."

"What? Surely you will want to see her."

"And I will." he said taking her hands, "I'm not leaving."

**Scott and Andy**

"You heard from him dude?" Andy said tossing his phone onto the bed. It was well after dark, and Jonathan was nowhere to be seen.

"No," Scott shook his head. "He's probably screwing some woman, you know how dad is."

"Its not like him not to text one of us, or call." Andy said, noticing a light on in the marina. "I will be right back."

He trotted across the street and tapped on the door. Aurora looked up and smiled, walking over to the door.

"Andy right?" he nodded, "how can I help you."

"Have you seen my brother?"

"Not since this morning when he and Jagger took the boat out why?"

Andy peered over her shoulder and noticed the boat was still out.

"They should have been back by now."

Panic seized Aurora. She gave Sig, who had come from the back with Asteria a frightened look.

"What is it?" He said looking from Aurora to Andy.

"Jagger and Jonathan took "Serena" out this morning, and they aren't back yet.

Sig took her by the shoulders, "I am sure everything's fine, John's a good captain, and she is in good hands. He wont let anything happen to her."

Aurora watched the harbor lights twinkling and fear gripped her. She silently hoped Sig was right, and Jagger was ok.

**Jonathan and Jagger**

"You ok?" he said wrapping the blanket tighter around them.

"Yeah," she said lying through her teeth, she was scared shitless. Something hit the side of the boat and Jagger jumped.

"You ever see JAWS?"

"Yeah," Jonathan chuckled, "several times, why?"

"Nothing, just wonder if maybe that's one of his ancestors that keeps hitting the side of the boat."

"Well,' he turned her to him, "Maybe I can take your mind off that."

Jagger smiled at him, "Now what makes you think I would have sex with you?"

"Oh, I think I can persuade you." He slid her top off, "I have waited a long damn time for this."

**Nat and Zack**

"So, any chance I could talk you into going fishing with me tomorrow?'

Nat smiled and shook her head, "I have to work."

"You cant take a day off?"

"Well, I could, but I also have class."

"Really." he sat down on a bench by the dock, an she sat down beside him. "what are you going to school for?"

"Heart surgeon, or I think they are called Cardiothorassic Specialists now."

"Cool, so if I ever have a broken heart, I will know who to call to mend it." Zack leaned over, about to kiss Nat when he heard his father, Bill yelling. Zack looked up and he was practically running down the dock.

"Shit," Zack said, kissing Nat's hand, "Be right back."

"Dad, your timing sux." He said looking back at Nat.

"Jonathan's stranded" Bill nodded to a boat, "Andy and Scotty are coming and I need you to go with us to tow them in."

"Why not just call the coast guard or..."

"You meet me back here in half and hour."

He walked back over to Nat. "I have to go help my dad. I am sorry,"

"Its ok." she said smiling at him, "We can have lunch tomorrow if you'd like."

"Oh, I would," he said finally kissing her, "I would like that very much."

**Jagger and Jonathan**

Jaggers fears were confirmed, when Jonathan returned to the stateroom and told her that was indeed a Great White circling the boat.

"How big is it?" she said, eyes full of fear.

"Oh, about." he held his hands up, "this big." he sat down on the bed.

Jagger shuddered, "I need to get off this fucking boat." she said peering out the window, getting a glimpse of the huge fish.

"Oh shit" she said grabbing Jonathan around the neck.

"Its ok Jagger." he laughed, "I wont let him get you."

She pulled her pants leg up, showing him the scar.

"Where'd you get that?" he said scowling.

"In Africa, taking underwater shots of a Great White."

"Damn," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, he decided I would make an awesome mid morning snack."

The shark hit the side of the boat again and Jagger's face went pale.

"Ok, just sit down. Maybe if we just lay here, he will go away."

"Well, it was probably the action in here that attracted him in the first place."

Jonathan laughed, "I didn't hear you complaining."

Jagger snuggled against him. He was indeed the best lover she'd had in a while.

"You better?"

She nodded and cuddled down against his chest, before long, they were both asleep.

**Aurora and Sig**

"What did you mean, you know, when you told me you weren't leaving?'

"Exactly what I said." Sig said, holding a sleeping Asteria.

"I should probably put her to bed." Aurora said, standing up.

"Let me do it." Sig stood up and the little girl sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He eased her down into the bed, covering her up. He kissed the top of her head before closing the door.

"You are a natural at that." Aurora said, handing him a beer.

They sat down in the living room and Aurora checked her phone for the hundredth time.

"What about your wife Sig?"

"We have tried to work things out, but..." he shrugged, "she doesn't seem to want to be with me anymore so."

"So, you spent all that money on a pair of earrings for her?"

He shook his head, "I sent them to her, but she has made up her mind. We are divorcing. Papers were Fed Exe'd to me yesterday."

"I am sorry." Aurora said.

"Im not." Sig said leaning over to kiss her. Just then his cell phone rang. "Dammit." he said excusing himself

"That was Andy," he said taking her hands, "Jonathan and Jagger are stranded." Aurora gasped, "Its ok, we are going to get them."

"But you don't know these waters."

"I am a boat captain, if they are out there, I will find them." He kissed her tenderly, "I will call you."

Aurora sat by the window, checking the clock every few minutes. "Dear God, please, let Jagger be allright."


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora checked on Asteria again, and looked at her phone before walking back to the window. She fingered the charm hanging from her necklace and sighed.

"He should have called by now." She said, sitting down on the couch.

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"You ok?"

"NO, am not ok. I am scared shitless and cold." Jagger pulled the blanket up tighter and gasped when she felt the hard bump against the boat. "whoever said this only happens in the movies is a dumb ass."

Jonathan chuckled, "Someone will be here in the morning to tow us in. We will just have to find something to do to pass the time."

"Sorry, but I seem to have left my knitting needles at home." she said sarcastically.

"Well, I was kind of talking about something else."

"We already did that." she said scowling.

"SO, nothing saying we cant do it again.

"You know, you are right." Jagger said, as he slid under the blanket beside her.

**The rescue party**

"You see anything?" Sig yelled.

"All I can see is Bill's ass." Andy yelled back.

"Oh, sorry dude." Bill chuckled and moved over. "I have just never seen this many sharks, its cool."

"Yeah, I bet my dad's not thinking its cool." Scott said, giving his uncle a worried look.

"Scott, your dad's ok." Andy said, trying to convince himself of that as much as he tried to convince his nephew.

"Hey," Sig pointed, "You see that?" He handed the binoculars to Andy, who could just barely make out the outline of a boat. "Is that them?"

"I think so."

Sig hit the horn on the boat and waited.

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"Did you hear that?" Jagger said sitting up.

"Hear what?" Jonathan said pawing her boob.

"Will you stop... listen."

They could faintly hear a boat horn. Jonathan sat up and peered out the window, "Its a boat," He said sliding his pants on.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, I just hope they're not serial killer nut jobs and can tow us in." Jonathan started up the steps and turned back to Jagger, "You stay here. I don't care what you see or hear, don't come out of this room until I come and get you."

**The Rescue Party**

"Scott, look." Andy handed his nephew the binoculars.

"Hey, its dad." Scott said and Sig hit the boat horn one more time.

"Get the rope ready," Bill yelled to Zack and he started waving his arms.

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"Damn, am I glad to see you." Jonathan said tying the rope to the boat.

"How long have you guys been out here?"

"Since this morning, and I am starving."

Sig cranked the boat and towed them back to the marina.

**Aurora and Sig**

Aurora was asleep on the couch when Sig returned. He eased down onto the couch and kissed her cheek.

"When did you get back? Sig Jagger... is she?"

"She's fine, we towed them in. She's back at the hotel"

"Thank goodness." Aurora said with a sigh.

Sig nodded to Asteria's room. "She asleep?"

"Yes, she was so worried about Jagger. " Aurora folded the throw and tossed it back onto the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

She went into the kitchen and started to pull a container out of the refrigerator. Sig took her by the arm and turned her to him,

"Let's not eat right now."

"Well, what do you want to do then?"

"This," He said as his lips met hers.

**The next morning**

Sig woke up and stretched, smiling when he saw Aurora laying beside him. He thought about that summer in Dutch, and the first time they were together.

"Morning." Aurora rolled onto her side, sliding her arm over his chest.

"Morning." he was about to slide her nightgown off, when he heard a soft voice at the door.

"Mother, are you awake?"

"Yes," Aurora sat up and yawned, "Come in Syd."

Asteria opened the door and climbed into the bed, snuggling between them.

"What's for breakfast, I am hungry." she rubbed her little nose.

"Well, do you like omelets?" Sig looked over at the little girl.

"Yes."

"Ok, you meet me in the kitchen, and we will make one."

"Ok." Asteria scrambled to the edge of the bed and looked back at him, giggling, "race ya."

Aurora smiled when she heard Asteria burst into laughter, "You lost."

"You cheated." Sig said laughing.

Aurora unlocked the door of the marina, and looked up to see Jagger walking toward her.

"Oh my goodness." Aurora said through tears, "I am so thankful you are allright." she hugged her.

"Me too," Jagger said, "I have never been so scared in my life."

"Well, you did have Jonathan to protect you." Aurora looked over her shoulder and smiled, "you want some Milo?"

"I am actually waiting on Jonathan, he's taking me to breakfast."

Jagger leaned against the counter and gave Aurora a sly wink, "So, how are things with you?"

"Fine." Aurora said smiling.

"Just fine?"

"Jagger, what is "The Fourth?"

"Oh, its the day our country celebrates its Independence, its also called Independence Day, why."

"Well, Sig mentioned something about celebrating "the fourth," I had no idea what he was talking about."

"Well, we usually grill steaks, or something, and then have fireworks, its really fun."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah," Jagger gave Aurora a worried look, "you ok?"

"He asked me to come to Seattle with him, to stay."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know, I mean, he said his divorce will be final soon, and he is Asteria's father, but I don't want to take her away from everything she's ever known."

"Well, I would love for you to come to Seattle, since I will be living there soon."

"What?" Aurora squealed.

"Yeah, the company I work for is opening an office in Seattle, so..."

"So, Jonathan talked you into moving?"

"Yeah, they will pay for me to move so..." Jagger shrugged, "Hey, there's my sexy boat captain now, think about it ok." Jagger gave her a hug before she met Jonathan on the dock. Aurora watched the two of them, almost envious. Jonathan had no problems showing affection to Jagger, it didn't matter to him where they were. Sig would rather show affection to her behind closed doors. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want people to recognize him. She smiled as he walked into the store with Asteria.

"Mother, can I please go out on the boat today?' Asteria helped herself to a lollipop.

"I don't know honey,"

"But Mother, Daddy said that we would be really careful." Aurora looked at Sig as tears formed in his eyes, it was the first time Asteria had ever called him that.

"I am sure that your father would be really careful honey, but..."

"I wont let anything happen to her Aurora."

Aurora looked at Sig and knelt down in front of her, "You be a good girl, and do what you are told."

She nodded, her blonde curls bouncing up and down, "I will."

"And you." She said putting her arms around Sig's neck, "you don't let her out of your sight."

He pulled her arms down, and took her hands, "I will." he looked over at Asteria and smiled, "you ready?"

Aurora sighed and watched them walk out the door. She had a good mind to follow him and tongue kiss him in front of everyone, but she thought better of it. She smiled at three customers who walked in.

**Headed home...**

"So, when will you be flying out?" Jonathan said, pulling Jagger close.

"Sometime next week, I will call you."

"Ok," he kissed her, "Hopefully you will be there by Thursday."

Thursday was the 4th of July. Jagger slid her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"Ok, you bout ready to board up?" Andy said walking past his brother.

"I will call you when we land."

Jagger turned and Aurora locked arms with her. Jagger felt a lump growing in her throat as she watched Jonathan board the plane.

"Ok, lets go eat." Aurora said trying to lighten the mood.

"So are you going to Seattle?"

"I don't know," Aurora said shaking her head. "I want Asteria to know her daddy, but."

"I know" Jagger said nodding.

The girls finished their lunch and headed back to the dock. Jagger's cell phone rang and she grabbed Aurora's arm. It was Jonathan's son, Scott, and he was upset.

Jagger looked at Aurora with tears in her eyes,

"What is it?" Aurora took her arm, "Jagger, what?"

"The plane crashed." Jagger said in a hoarse whisper.

**Ok, me being the cliffhanger queen, whooooeeeeee ya'll, What's gonna happen now.**

**I know I should have titled this something else, cause obviously we wont be in Australia for July 4th? Or will we? What do ya'll think? Should we show our Australian buddies how we can partay?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jagger." Aurora grabbed her friends arm before she fell. "what the hell?"

"I… I have to go." Jagger ran across the street to the hotel.

Aurora walked inside and found Nat, who was locked in a kiss with Zack. Zack had opted to stay behind, and spend the next two weeks with Nat.

"Nat." Aurora looked at her with terrified eyes, "can you watch Asteria for me please?"

"Sure," Nat took her hand, "are you allright?"

"I will call you." Aurora wasn't sure if Zack's dad was on the plane or not, and didn't take the time to ask him. She needed to catch up with Jagger.

"Where was Jonathan's son when he called?" Aurora looked over at Jagger, who was gripping a handkerchief so hard she had cut her hands. "Jagger!" Aurora gasped, and wrenched the cotton material from her hands.

The cab pulled in front of the hospital and Jagger gave Aurora a frightened look, "He cant be."

"Do not say that." Aurora shook her head. "They are both fine."

Aurora willed herself to believe that. She spotted Sig's brother, Edgar, standing at the end of the hall and walked toward him. He gave Aurora a nod and reached to hug her, "He's fine, just a little banged up." Edgar opened the door and Aurora walked in.

Sig's head was leaned back against the pillows, eyes closed. Aurora breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't dead. She turned to Edgar, "Please let him know I am here when he wakes up. I have to go find Jagger."

Aurora walked into the small waiting area to find Jagger talking to Andy.

"So, is he gonna be ok?" Jagger looked up at Jonathan's brother with terrified eyes. Andy sighed and shook his head. "We don't know, and unfortunately the doctors are taking their sweet time."

Jagger sat down on one of the chairs and shook her head, "This doesn't make sense, how can you and Edgar not have a scratch, while Jonathan and Bill," Jagger looked up at Aurora, "Bill, Zack, he doesn't know about this."

"We couldn't find him." Andy looked over at Aurora, "you two know where he is?"

Aurora nodded and went to phone Nat.

Jagger leaned against the window and sighed. This had happened to her before. She had a very vivid flashback of the explosion, the ride in the ambulance to the hospital, that horrible beeping noise when the monitor flatlined, the ride in the car to the cemetery, and burying the one man she thought she'd love forever. She wiped her eyes. Now, she may be reliving the nightmare all over again. Someone handed her a cup of coffee, and she looked over to see Aurora standing there.

"Thanks," she took the cup and pulled the lid off, "Sig still sleeping?"

Aurora nodded, "I just cant figure out how in the world the other three managed to come out without a scratch on them."

"Andy's guess is they were in the back of the plane, the front took the brunt of the blow." Jagger shook her head, "I wish they would tell us something."

"I need to go and phone Nat, check on Asteria and the things at the store." she gave Jagger a hug, "you are staying with me tonight."

She shook her head, "Aurora I don't..."

Aurora pointed her finger, "Do not argue with me, now you are staying at my house, and that's the end of it."

Andy walked into the waiting room as Aurora was leaving to call Nat. He looked at Jagger standing against the window and shook his head. Jonathan could sure pick them. Jagger sensed she was not alone and turned to see Jonathan's brother standing there.

"Scott ok?" Andy nodded. "not so sure about my brother though." Andy walked over to a chair by the window and sat down, "why do I get the feeling you have been through this before?"

"Because I have." Jagger sat in the chair opposite Andy, "I was engaged to be married, almost a year ago. My fiancée worked in a plant just outside of Atlanta. I was in a building across the street making photographs for a magazine, and heard an explosion." she looked out the window and sighed, "I rode with him in the ambulance and was with him in the room when he died." she looked at Andy and half smiled, "I went to Lake Tahoe for Christmas because we were suppose to be married on Christmas Eve, I just couldn't be in Georgia then."

"And you met Jonathan." Andy smiled at her.

"Yeah, and fell head over heels for his goofy ass."

Andy laughed, "I'm really worried Jagger. He's never been hurt like this before."

"Me too." she sighed, "He's still not responsive?"

"No, Scott's with him now," Andy looked at her, "none of my business, but does John know everything you just told me?'

She nodded, "He reminds me a lot of Dillon."

"That was the guy?" Jagger nodded.

Scott walked into the waiting room and motioned for Jagger to go back.

"Are you sure, I mean, its not my place, he's your dad and your brother."

"Go on, maybe you can shake him out of this." Scott said sitting down in a chair.

Jagger walked down the long hallway and eased the door to Jonathan's room open. She almost burst into tears when she saw him.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed, "You cant leave me too, do you hear me." tears stared rolling down her cheeks, "you wake your ass up Jonathan Hillstrand, you cant make me fall in love with you and then die on me."

She got up and walked to the window, crying softly.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy."

Jagger turned, and Jonathan was looking right at her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're awake." Jagger walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Yeah," He tried to sit up and winced, "what the hell happened?"

Jagger wiped her eyes, "The plane you guys were on crashed, and…"

"What, where's Andy, Jagger, where's Scotty?"

"They are both fine, you and Bill were the only two seriously hurt."

"Bill's ok right?"

Jagger shook her head no, "He is stil in surgery. Zack's in the waiting room with Nat."

"She seems like a nice girl."

Jagger nodded, "She is."

"What about Sig"

"He's fine, they are actually releasing him now."

"Jagger, why don't you go..."

She shook her head, "I am not leaving you."

"I'm ok, go on back to the hotel"

"No," Jagger shook her head, and tears welled up in her eyes, "all I could think about this whole time was..."

Jonathan held his arm out and she gently eased into the bed beside him.

"I know that must have been hell on you."

"It was, and then I thought I had lost you too." Jagger laid her head on his shoulder. Jonathan wrapped his arm around her.

"If I wasn't so damn sore..."

"No way would I do that here." she looked up at him, "just my luck a nurse would walk in and catch us."

**Nat and Zack**

Nat walked into the waiting room and handed Zack a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" he said smiling at her.

"You need anything else?"

He shook his head. "I'm glad you're here."

Sig and Aurora walked in and Nat stood up, walking to the phone, "I will call and check on Asteria."

"How's Bill?" Sig sat down beside Zack

"Still in surgery." Zack looked up at the clock, "its been seven hours."

"Your dad's tough, he will be fine."

Zack shook his head and sighed. "I just wish,"

"What Zack." Aurora laid her hand on his arm.

"We had a fight, a bad one, when opie season was over." Zack looked up at Sig, "I said a bunch of shit to him I shouldn't have, and I told him before we came here." Zack let out a ragged breath, "I told him I wish he was dead."

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"You better stop that, you'll be setting alarms off." Jagger said, sitting up.

"Where the hell are you going?'

"Getting up, before the damn nurse comes in here." Jagger turned to button her shirt up, and the door opened. Jonathan snickered when the nurse came in.

"Everything ok in here?" she said checking the monitor.

"Fine, a little hot but..."

Jagger shot Jonathan a dirty look. "I am going to check on Bill."

**Nat and Zack**

"You heard anything?" Nat slid her arms around Zack.

"No," he looked at the clock again. "Something's wrong Nat, I know it."

"Everything will be fine."

"I just cant stop thinking about that conversation I had with him. I shouldn't have told him all that."

Zack looked out the window and thought about that conversation he'd had with Bill

_"Bout time you got here." Bill said slamming the door._

_"Sorry dad."_

_"Sorry dad," Bill said mocking him, "that's about all I get from you. We got a late start fishing last year because of you, 'sorry dad' You couldn't fix the crane on the damn boat, 'sorry dad'._

_"I told you I didn't know how to fix the damn thing ok. I didn't grow up around you remember?"_

_"Wasn't my choice." _

_"Well, it wasn't mine either, unfortunately kids don't have a say so when their parents fuck up, we just have to live with bad choices." Zack picked up a bag and walked to the door, "can we just go."_

_"So I guess this is my fault too then, the fact that you had to live with bad choices, all dad's fault." Bill sat down on the couch and scowled, "you are just like your damn mother."_

_"No, I am not, or I wouldn't take all the bullshit and bullying from you on the boat."_

_"Bullying?" Bill stood up, "I am trying to make you tough, a good fisherman."_

_"Well, its not working. All you are doing is making me resent you more." Zack walked to the door and turned back to his father, "I wish you were fucking dead."_

"You ok?" Nat rubbed his back and he nodded.

"You ever said shit you wish you could take back?"

"Everyday, I think we all have."

"I shouldn't have said that, and now, I may not get the chance to make amends."

Nat wrapped her arms around him, "He's gonna be fine Zack."

**Aurora and Sig**

"You about ready?" Aurora picked up Sig's bag and walked to the door.

"I want to check in on Jonathan first."

"Ok," she laid her hand on his cheek, "I will be in the waiting room with Nat."

Sig tapped on the door and eased it open.

"Hey," Jonathan looked over at Sig and grinned, "Guess it takes more than a damn airplane to take us out." he gave Sig a look, "How's Bill?"

"Don't know, he's still in surgery." Sig sighed, "you mind talking to Zack?"

"Guess not, why?"

"Seems him and Bill had words before they left, now Zack's feeling guilty about some of the stuff he said. Since you are the father of a boy, I thought you might be able to ease his mind some."

"I'll give it a shot."

"I will go get him."

**Zack**

Zack eased Jonathan's door open.

"You awake?"

"Yeah," Jonathan pushed himself up higher on the pillows.

"You ok man?"

"Yeah, I'm allright, just reinjured my ribs, punctured lung again, but I will be ok." Jonathan gave him a worried look, "How's Bill?"

"I have no idea, everytime me or Nat ask one of the nurses all they say is 'he's still in surgery."

"What's wrong Zack?"

"I... I just said some shit to him I shouldn't have that's all."

"Hell son, we've all done that."

Zack shook his head, "I told him I wish he was dead." he walked to the window and sighed, turning back to Jonathan, "I just don't think he realizes how damn mean he is sometimes, calling me a damn pussy in front of all the other guys, telling me I need to take the lace off my damn underwear."

Jonathan chuckled, "You told him how you feel about that?"

"Yeah, I have, he don't care, he claims he's trying to toughen me up." Zack sat down on the bed, "last season, the crane busted, and cause I am Wild Bill's kid, I guess I am just suppose to automatically know how to fix it." Zack looked down at his hands and back up at Jonathan, "a big wave hit, and it scared the shit outta me, so I get down as quick as I can and back on deck. He calls me into the wheelhouse, and begins to verbally kick my ass, problem was, the radio was on and the rest of the crew heard everything he said. He knew the radio was on." Zack shook his head, "I just don't get why he does that shit, he claims he's trying to toughen me up and make me a better man, but he's just making me resent the hell outta him. I don't even want to work with him anymore."

Jonathan sighed, "Zack, you don't think Scotty and I have knock down drag outs just like that?"

"You wouldn't demean him in front of everyone."

Jonathan didn't know what to say to Zack. "I think he's just trying to keep you from making the same mistakes he did."

"Then why doesn't he just tell me that?"

"Maybe he doesn't know how?" Jonathan shrugged, "some men are yellers, like your dad. Zack, your dad cares about you, loves you, whether you can see it or not."

"What if he doesn't make it."


	8. Chapter 8

"He will be fine Zack." Jonathan said, looking up as the door opened.

"It ok if I come in." Nat walked up behind Zack,

"Yeah, its fine."

"Zack, your dad's out of surgery."

Zack looked up at her and then back at Jonathan.

"Let me know how he's doing." Jonathan said, shaking Zack's hand.

Zack walked down the hall and stopped at the nurses desk. The doctor told him his dad had pretty severe internal injuries, and the next few hours would be critical. "I am not promising you that you will take your father home alive." The doctor clapped Zack on the shoulder and walked away. Zack turned to Nat and laid his head on her shoulder.

**Aurora and Sig**

Aurora unlocked the door and helped Sig to the couch. Asteria came walking into the room and gave Sig an odd look.

"Be careful ok," Aurora sat down on the couch and pulled the little girl onto her lap.

"Is my daddy ok?" the little girl looked up at Aurora. Hearing her say, "my daddy" almost brought Sig to tears.

"I am fine." He said easing her onto his lap. "what do you like to watch on television?"

"SpongeBob," she grinned at him.

"SpongeBob it is." Sig picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Aurora started to the bedroom and looked back at them. She never thought this day would come.

Aurora stepped back into the living room and Sig put his finger to his lips to silence her.

"Here," Aurora picked her up, "I will be right back." she carried her little girl to the bedroom and laid her down. When Aurora turned, Sig was standing right behind her.

"Shh, we don't want to wake her." Aurora eased the door closed. "she's worn out."

"What about her mama" Sig said sliding his arms around her waist.

"You just got out of the hospital."

"So," he kissed her neck, "we can be gentle right."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am positive baby." he backed her down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I wont." Sig said sliding her shirt off. "we just need to keep it down." he undid his pants and eased onto the bed, "don't want to wake Syd up"

**Jonathan and Jagger**

"So, I guess we wont be celebrating the fourth." Jagger sat up and looked back at Jonathan, "you look much better."

"Feel better too, trying to sleep with that damn oxygen shit up my nose wasn't easy."

Jagger shook her head. "I know the nurses will be glad when you get out of here."

"Me too." he said smiling at her.

"Have they said anything about letting you go home?"

"No, wish they would, I hate fucking hospitals"

"I wonder how Bill is?"

"He came through the surgery ok." Jonathan reached up and rubbed her back, "Damn I am horny."

"Well, you can forget it." she wriggled away from him and stood up, "I am not getting caught by a nurse again."

"That's half the thrill," he said sitting up and pulling her back onto the bed, "didn't you know getting caught is half the fun?"

"I don't know what I am gonna do with you." she said shaking her head.

"OH, I can think of a thing or two." he leaned up and kissed her.

**Aurora and Sig**

"You ok?" Aurora brushed his hair back.

"Oh I am just fine baby."

"Are you sure, I hope I didn't hurt you."

He shook his head, "You didn't."

"I'm glad you are here."

He kissed her and pulled her down onto his chest, "Me too." he sighed, "I still cant believe she's mine."

Sig stroked Aurora's hair and sighed. He was going to ask her this before, but didn't really have an opportunity. Now, there was no time like the present.

"Move to Seattle with me."

Aurora sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"Move to Seattle with me, you and Asteria."

"What about my business?"

"No reason you cant run a charter from Seattle. We can have some of my crew members move the boats from here. There's even a marina for sale not too far from me. It would be perfect."

Aurora laid her head back on his chest. There was really nothing keeping her here, except her business.

"Ok." she said looking up at him.

"Ok what?"

"I will move to Seattle with you."

**Zack**

Nat eased down onto the chair beside Zack and took his hand, "I am going out to get something to eat." she kissed his cheek. "I will be right back."

Zack eased back in the chair and looked out the window. He kept thinking about the fight he'd had with Bill before they left. Zack stood up and started to walk to the door and his dad let out a groan.

"Hey, dad, you ok?" Zack walked over to the bed and took his father's hand.

"What the hell... where the hell am I?" he looked up at Zack with glassy eyes.

"The hospital, in Australia, the plane crashed."

"You ok?"

"I wasn't on it. Just you, Jonathan and Andy, Scott, Sig and Edgar. You and Jonathan were hurt the worse."

"He ok?"

"Yeah, just some busted ribs." Zack wiped his eyes, "I am so sorry dad."

"About what." he tried to sit up, but the pain was too bad.

"The things I said, I told you I wish you were dead, I didn't mean it."

"I know that Zack," He looked over at him, "you were just pissed off, and you had every right to be. I know I am not the easiest person in the world to get along with. I am just glad you finally decided you wanted to be a part of my life."

"I do." Zack nodded.

"Ok, so what about this girl, who is she?"

"Nat? She works at the marina for Aurora, she's nice."

"You slept with her?"

"Dad." Zack shook his head, "no, I haven't slept with her."

"Well, what the hells stopping you?"

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"You call Andy?"

"Yes, he and Scott are on their way."

Jonathan sighed, "First a damn bull, then my Harley and now this." he coughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" He said shaking his head. "So, what are you gonna do?'

"Go back to Georgia and start packing."

"Well, you better call me when you get to Seattle."

"I will." she straddled him, "you promised to take me to Alaska, remember."

"I will, I don't make promises I don't intend to keep."

Jagger ran her fingers through his hair. "I am gonna miss you."

He kissed her, "I am gonna miss you too," he slid his arms around her. "If I wasn't so busted up, I would screw the hell outta you."

Jagger bit her tongue before she let the words escape from her mouth. She couldn't say it, not now. "I guess I need to go to the hotel and pack."

"Call me." Jonathan kissed her again.

"I will."


	9. Chapter 9

Jagger hopped out of the cab and grabbed her suitcase. She paid the cab fare and walked up the driveway.

"Bout time you got here." Jonathan picked her up off the ground in a bear hug.

"You be careful." She said kissing him, "you just got home from the hospital."

"I'm allright." he closed the front door, "you get moved ok?"

"Finally," She said taking the beer he offered her. "Didnt realize I had accumulated so much stuff over the past six years."

"Aurora and her little girl are here." Jonathan sat down on the couch, "Scott and Andy helped her get the boats here. Her marina opens tomorrow."

"I will be sure and go down there."

"You two sure became good friends."

Jagger nodded, "She's one of my best friends. Its gonna seem weird now, for us to be living in the same town." Jagger slid her boots off, "I had some killer phone bills."

"I bet." Jonathan chuckled. "I thought we'd have to celebrate the fourth in Australia."

"Me too." Jagger slid down onto his lap, "So did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I did."

"How much." She said smiling at him.

He stood up and backed her to the bedroom, "Strip and I will show you how much."

**Aurora and Sig**

"Ok, that's the last box." Edgar tossed the empty cardboard box into the recycle container.

"Thanks a lot Edgar," Aurora smiled, "I don't know how I would have got all this done without you and Norman."

"Not a problem." He picked Asteria up, "now if you will excuse us, I am going to spoil my niece."

Edgar started to the door with a giggling Asteria, and Sig stepped from the back, "You watch her, don't let her get too close to the water."

"I wont." Edgar yelled as he walked out.

"Your family's been so nice. If they hadn't volunteered to help, I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't forget Andy and Scotty helping us get the rest of the boats here."

"I hope I can be successful here."

"You will be." Sig started to kiss her and stopped when two customers walked in. Aurora could have slapped him. She turned to the two ladies and smiled,

**Nat and Zack**

"OK, stop that." Nat said popping Zack on the arm. "What if Aurora comes in here, or Sig, I don't want him to see my boobs for cryin out loud?" Nat re adjusted her shirt. "your dad get home ok?"

"Yeah, finally." Zack nuzzled her neck. It was very hard for Nat to resist him, and he knew it.

"Nat," Aurora walked into the stockroom and folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head, "you are a bad influence on her." she said shaking her finger at Zack and smiling.

"What do you need?" Nat shot Zack a dirty look.

"Do you have any idea what we did with that shipment of earrings?"

"Which ones?" Nat pulled a box off the top shelf.

"Those." Aurora took the box and nodded to Nat, "I am going to need your help out front." she nodded to Zack, "and you get busy stocking shelves."

Zack slid his arms around Nat and smiled. "Ok, how long till lunch?"

"Um about an hour I guess." She still had not adjusted to the time.

Zack kissed her and Nat almost dropped the box she was holding. "There, that should hold me."

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"You awake?" Jonathan pulled the covers back and kissed Jagger on the end of her nose.

"NO!" She barked, and pulled the covers back up. "What fucking time is it anyway?"

Jonathan chuckled, he had forgotten she was not a morning person. You didn't want to say shit to her until she had at least a half a cup of coffee in her.

"Its after nine, you said you wanted to go down to the marina for the opening of Aurora's new shop."

"Shit." Jagger said flinging the covers back, "I had forgotten all about that."

"You take a shower, I will start a pot of coffee." Jonathan kissed her and smiled, "Good morning by the way." Jagger watched him walk out of the room and sighed. It felt good to have someone in her life again, but she was afraid to let her guard down. She stretched and headed for the shower.

"You feel better?" Jonathan handed her a cup of coffee and pulled her close.

"No, I guess my systems still screwed up from being in Australia"

"Well, we wont stay at the marina long, and you can come back here and go to sleep."

"You mean you are actually gonna let me go to sleep?"

"Maybe." he smiled at her, "I will just have to make sure you are good and tired first."

Jagger slid her arms around him and sighed. "Today would have been his birthday." she almost whispered. Jonathan didn't know what to say to her, so he just tightened his arms around her.

"I guess we better get going." She said wiping her eyes."

**Aurora and Sig**

"Asteria, not so close to the water." Aurora slid her sunglasses off and stepped off the sidewalk.

"She's fine," Sig's brother Norman walked up beside her, "Edgar's not gonna let anything happen to her."

Aurora smiled as she watched Asteria chase her new uncle around the parking lot with a water gun. Norman shook his head, "Edgars just a big kid anyway."

Norman looked over at Aurora and smiled, "So how did you meet my brother anyway?"

"I was in Dutch buying a boat, and we met then."

"So, why didn't you tell him you were pregnant."

"I tried, you know what, its a long story, he knows about her now."

Sig walked up and laughed at Asteria, wetting the hell out of Edgar. " I don't know who is having more fun, the big kid or the little one."

"She's looking forward to the celebration tonight, so am I." she looked over at him.

"I think you will both enjoy it. Jagger coming?"

"Yes, I think so."

Asteria came running up about that time, soaking wet from head to toe. "I wet Uncle Edgar daddy, and he wet me back."

"Well, lets go inside and find you some dry clothes." he took her hand and walked into the store with her. Aurora sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Everything ok?" Edgar wiped his hands on his pants. "Kids' got good aim."

"Your brother's not much for showing affection is he?" Aurora said sarcastically.

"No, not really." Edgar gave her an odd look, 'You ok Aurora?"

"No, I am not ok. I agree to move myself, my child and my business here to be with him, and he cant so much as hold my fucking hand."

Edgar chuckled, "Don't know what to tell you." He gave her an up and down stare. She was a beauty, with her long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She had the longest legs Edgar had ever seen. She caught him looking at her, and he quickly looked away embarrassed. "You wouldn't have to worry about that if you were with me, that's for damn sure."

Aurora gasped, blushing. She couldn't believe Sig's brother had just said that to her. "I better go and check on Asteria" she said and grabbed the door.

Sig stepped outside to smoke. Aurora hated him smoking, and he had been telling himself for years he would quit, but hadn't. Edgar walked up beside him and leaned against the wall. "Aurora's nice."

"Yeah, she is." Sig took a drag off his cigarette, "never thought I would have a kid."

"Might be able to have some more, but you have to have contact first." Edgar said gesturing with his hands.

"I know all about that smart ass. You forgotten who told you about all that?"

"No, but you might want to show her a little more affection man."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Shes a good looking lady man." Edgar shrugged, "you don't treat her right, she may just go looking for someone who will."

Sig was getting pissed by this point, and pressed Edgar against the wall, "Just because you are a free man now, that doesn't give you any damn right to flirt with her, she's taken.'

Edgar shoved Sig back, "Then start acting like it."

Edgar walked off and left Sig standing there. Just what the hell did he mean anyway. Sig looked up to see Jagger and Jonathan coming up the sidewalk.

"Hey," He hugged Jagger and shook Jonathan's hand, "Aurora's been looking for you."

"Sorry," Jagger said and slipped inside.

"Everything ok with you?" Jonathan sat down beside Sig on a bench just outside the marina door.

"Just thinking about something Edgar just said." he looked over at Jonathan, "I am beginning to wonder if there's something going on between him and Aurora."

"I don't think so dude." Jonathan pointed over to Sig's little brother who had his tongue stuck down a red head's throat. "what makes you say that?'

"Just something he said."

The two men walked inside and Jonathan walked up behind Jagger, sliding his arms around her waist. Sig watched Aurora's face, and suddenly he knew what Edgar meant. He walked over to her and took her by the arm, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Aurora laid the box she was holding down.

Sig walked to the back of the building and into Aurora's office. He peeked into the side room and Asteria was asleep on the couch.

"Ok, what's bothering you?" He turned her face to his, "and don't tell me nothing."

"I.. Sig I watch Zack with Nat, and Jonathan with Jagger, I guess I am jealous."

"Why?"

"Because, you don't touch me like that. You... you act like you are ashamed to be with me."

"Well, I'm not." he sighed, "I wasn't brought up that way. My parents didn't do that, and my ex wife, well, she wasn't much for public displays of affection."

"Well, I am not her."

Sig touched her cheek, "I am sorry, I didn't know you felt that way."

Later that night, everyone went back to Jonathan's house for grilled hamburgers and fireworks. Jagger and Aurora were settled down in lounge chairs, with Asteria on the ground between them.

"Mother, will it be loud?"

"I don't know, you will have to ask Jagger."

The little girl looked up at Jagger, "Well, Asteria, it will be loud, but you will love it."

Jonathan snuck up behind Jagger, who was bent over the cooler grabbing a beer.

"SHIT" She yelled, "you scared the crap out of me."

"Aurora ok?"

"Yeah, why?" she slid her arms around him.

"She doesn't seem to be enjoying herself."

Jagger looked at Aurora sitting in the lawn chair, and realized Jonathan was right. He kissed her and smiled, "Maybe you better go talk to her."

Jagger handed Aurora a beer before she sat down, "you ok?"

Aurora sighed, "No," she shook her head and looked over at Sig's brother Norman who was in a lip lock with his new girlfriend. Edgar had his arms wrapped around the red head he'd met two days before. Andy was swinging a pretty blonde around. "I don't know if its me or him."

"What are you talking about?" Jagger twisted the top off the beer and took a deep swig.

"Jonathan hugs you and kisses you all the time, and he doesn't care who sees him." Aurora brushed grass off her leg. "Sig wont even hold my hand."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"Yes." she looked over at Jagger, "he said his parents weren't affectionate like that, and neither was his ex."

Jagger shrugged, "You're not them."

The fireworks started and Asteria laughed and cheered from her spot on Edgar's shoulders. "This is totally cool" she said clapping her little hands.

Sig spotted Aurora leaning against the picnic table and walked over to her. He turned her around and kissed her deeply. She gave him a shocked look and brushed her hair away from her face.

"What did you do that for?" she said shocked as hell that he'd just kissed her in front of all his friends.

"Because I love you, and I want to marry you." He said taking her hands. "Will you marry me Aurora?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sig" Aurora took a step back, suddenly aware that all eyes were on them.

"You are the one who said I don't show affection enough."

Aurora looked at Jagger and bolted inside. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. How could he turn an intimate moment into a public display.

Jagger handed her beer to Jonathan, "I better go talk to her." She gave Sig a dirty look as she walked toward the back door of the house.

"Way to fuck it up stupid." Norman looked at Sig and shook his head.

"Aurora" Jagger found her sitting on the couch in the living room, "you ok?"

"No, why did he do that?"

"Well" Jagger snickered, "guess he was just trying to be affectionate." She shrugged.

"That should have been a private moment, just the two of us, not the two of us and fifty of his closest friends and family. Everyone was looking right at me Jagger."

Sig stepped into the room and touched Jagger on the arm, "Could we have a minute?"

Jagger looked at Aurora and she nodded. Jagger stood up and pointed her finger at Sig, "You have hurt her enough, so don't be stupid or I will fuck you up good, understand?"

Sig sat down on the couch beside Aurora and sighed, "Ok, what did I do?"

"You embarrassed me." Aurora wiped her eyes, "you don't ask a woman to marry you like that." Aurora gestured with her hands.

"Like what?"

"Like that, out in the open so everyone and his dog can hear you."

"Aurora, you told me that I wasn't affectionate enough with you…."

"I was talking about holding my hand, giving me a fucking kiss or a hug once in a while… not asking me to marry you."

Sig shook his head, "Ok, I am getting mixed signals here, I am not a mind reader Aurora." He stood up, "I don't know whether to shit or go sailing with you."

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"Everything ok in there?"

Jagger shrugged, "I guess, why."

"I wonder about him sometimes" Jonathan said shaking his head, "I damn sure wouldn't have proposed to you like that."

"Really," Jagger said smiling up at him, "how would you do it?"

"Naked, with a bottle of champagne and a hot tub."

Jagger shook her head, "I just had to ask."

"Well, you got a better suggestion?"

"Oh no, your way would be fine."

Jonathan smiled at her, "Well, I better head to the liquor store then."

Jagger shook her head, "You are just too much."

Jonathan looked down at her and smiled, "I do love you, you know that."

"No, you've never told me"

Jonathan picked her up by the waist, walking across the yard, "Well, I just did."

He kissed her, and stood her back on the ground. "So, are you saying you want us to get married,"

He shrugged, "Sex is better if you don't."

Jagger shook her head, "You are impossible."

**Aurora and Sig**

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Sig took her hands, "I thought that's what you wanted."

She shook her head, "It's ok, its... I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I have waited for so long for this, I use to dream about you coming to Australia to get me, but you never did." She sighed, "Then at the chalet in Lake Tahoe, like a dumb ass, I avoided you like the plague."

Sig snickered, "I thought that was you."

"You saw me?"

"Yeah, it was kind of hard not to, you ran like hell every time I came into the room. I thought you looked familiar, and then I remembered that summer in Dutch." he smiled at her, "Best damn summer of my life."

"You hurt me, deeply." Aurora looked at him with sad eyes, "and then, you show up in Australia."

"I came to get you." He kissed her, "and my daughter." Sig sighed and got down on his knee, "I hope to hell I can get back up." He looked up at Aurora and sighed, "so there's no one in the house but us, will you marry me Aurora?"

**Sooo is she gonna? Maybe. We shall see. **


End file.
